pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
VAC Hellcat
The Hellcat is by no means a compact gun, but this doesn't mean that it isn't fast. The Hellcat is made up of a tough polymer body and hammer forged barrel along with being a bullpup. First put into development in 2019 the Hellcat is a very rugged rifle. Boasting the .543 Lancer or 13.8 HAMR short the Hellcat can punch through body armor, barriers, and soft-skinned vehicles. History The Hellcat was designed in 2018 and was in the development stage by 2019 and saw full service during the invasion of North Korea. During 2019 the world saw North Korea getting a little edgy. Edgy as in sinking a Japanese Coast Guard ship nowhere near their waters. After that the North Koreans began occupying parts of eastern China cutting off all diplomatic relations between China and North Korea. In 2020 all relations between North Korea have been severed and so North Korea began a 2-month long bombing campaign on Shanghai. With the PLA being weak, China eventually surrendered 50% of eastern China. On December, 8th 2020 the United States, Britain, Israel, Russia, France, Australia, China, Poland, and Japan declared war on North Korea. India, Germany, and Canada were only involved in bombing campaigns due to the unpopularity with the war because 3 years earlier the war against ISIS in Syria economically drained the three countries and could only afford the bombing campaings. On April 25th 2021 troops were mobilized on the coast of North Korea staging a massive amphibious landing that was bigger than D-Day followed by heavy bombing raids on military bases and fortifications. With China, France, Poland and Russia to the North and the rest to the east, the coalition broke through North Korean defences in 3 days. On July 25th 2021 coalition forces were in North Korea and began assaulting Pyongyang. They were met with heavy resistance and decided that a nighttime airborne raid would be successful in infiltrating the city. The airborne group consisted of Army Rangers, SAS, KSK, Shock Troopers, and Spetsnaz Group A. It was a success. The Hellcat saw heavy usage by American Shock Troopers and German KSK. The invasion was a success. On August 25th, 2021 the North Korean government fell with Kim Jong-Un and his entourage all committing suicide when the Spetsnaz and Shock Troopers were 3 miles away from his location. On March 8th 2022 Korea was reunified and the war officially ended on March 22nd. The North Korean and coalition casualties were both high and the cost of the war was just as bad. (In all honesty I came up with this story one night and felt like it was for the Hellcat.) HELLCAT SPECIFICATIONS: Holy crap finally I can tell you about the Hellcat. - .543 Lancer - Weight: 7.9lbs. (3.83kg.) - Barrel length: 28 inches (71.12cm) - Magazine size: 20 - Left-sided charging handle - Ambidextrous Safety - Polymer body - Hammer Forged barrel - MSRP: $3,780 Category:Valhalla Arms Company Category:Rifle Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Bullpup Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Anti-Materiel Rifles